


一个叫奈因的男人决定去死

by eshark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshark/pseuds/eshark
Summary: 一个叫奈因的男人决定去死，可一个多管闲事的警察打乱了他的计划





	一个叫奈因的男人决定去死

**Author's Note:**

> 一个叫欧维的男人决定去死AU  
> 英国乡下小镇  
> 一个自闭症患者和多管闲事的警察互相拯救的故事  
> 含番外

一个叫奈因的男人决定去死  
电影AU  
英国乡下小镇  
奈因自由撰稿人25岁  
盖文小镇巡警28岁  
一个自闭症患者被多管闲事的警察拯救的故事

 

7：05  
按灭刚开始鸣叫的闹钟，睁开眼睛，苍白的天花板。  
7：15  
擦干洗漱完毕的脸，手指抚摸脸颊检查胡须是否清理干净。  
7：30  
将煎好的鸡蛋和两片培根整齐地摊在热好的面包片上，从冷清的冰箱里取出唯一一盒牛奶。  
7：45  
将盘子放入温水中清洗干净，再晾在盘架上。  
8：00  
熨烫妥帖的白衬衫和西服裤，一丝不苟的领带。窗户大开，九月的风夹着来自北极季风的干燥的凉意，把褪色的窗帘鼓起。  
温度正好，湿度正好，时间正好。  
奈因拆开前天买来的绳索，撕掉写着“耐磨环保”的标签，踩着椅子把它的一端抛上横梁，然后系了一个结实的死结，一个漂亮的圈。  
他把头伸进去，大小刚好。

“砰！”一声从未出现在奈因屋子里的噪声伴着门玻璃的碎片吸引了奈因的目光，他扭头看到一个巡警装扮的男人从撞碎的玻璃洞口处伸手把门锁打开，然后一脚把可怜的门撞开。  
“操，还他妈来真的。”他听见那个警察骂道。破碎的玻璃和不速之客以及他的脏话都让奈因呆愣在原地。  
下一秒，那个黑色的身影扑过来按住他脚下的椅子。“快下来！”他吼道，仿佛若是奈因继续自杀他就会杀了他。  
奈因花了半分钟消化了一下这突然的变故，然后乖乖离开那根圈套，从椅子上迈了下来。而那个警察站在一边，抱着手臂，歪着头打量着他。  
“说吧，为什么想自杀?破产了？”  
摇头。  
“失恋了？”  
摇头。  
“那是得病了？”  
摇头，又点头，又摇头。

盖文彻底被搞晕了。  
他原本只是调查完文森特太太家猫咪失踪案顺路路过这里，却撞见了一件自杀未遂事件。耐心点盖文，这至少比因为安吉尔小姐贪玩而让文森特妈咪着急的案子重大一点——开导一个想自杀的年轻男子。  
“要我说，去找心理医生开几个白色小药片回来睡一觉就什么都好了，管他什么狗屁的不愉快，”盖文拍拍奈因的肩膀，注意到对方隐约的闪避倾向，“多试着和别人交流一下，嗯哼?”  
奈因不置可否，躲避着警察探寻的目光。但每个这么建议他的人都是希望得到肯定的答复，只要他点了头人们就不会继续纠缠，深谙此道的奈因于是试着点了点头。  
果然警察露出了满意的表情，他扫视了奈因的屋子。“抱歉把你门玻璃打碎了，不过这是为了救你的命所以我就不赔了，”他一脚登上那把原本该带着奈因离开的椅子，用兜里的军刀切断了那个漂亮的圈套，“还有这个自杀工具我就没收了，你也别老是想那些伤心事了，行吗兄弟?”  
奈因没说话，只是盯着他手里绳索的断层处。  
警察有些焦躁地抓了把头发，奈因第一次看向他的脸，典型属于中年警探的模样，不甚注意清洁的胡须，暗沉的肤色，眼底的深色眼袋，鼻梁上还有道浅色的疤痕，除了因为保持健身而没发福的身材和没被过量尼古丁糟蹋的牙齿。  
这很难得。以奈因对周围人群的观察。  
“我很抱歉。”对于浪费你时间做一件毫无意义的事情，奈因盯着他制服上的警徽说道。这个徽章看起来有些陈旧了，时间让它的金属边磨损得有些褪色。  
“真觉得抱歉就别搞这些吓人的事情。”警探整理着自己制服的褶皱，嘟囔着“这些吃饱了撑的纳税人”什么的分贝低到奈因勉强能听到抱怨。  
“我还要去巡逻，拜托你别再试图挥霍你的小命，”奈因注视着那件黑色的制服迈过碎了一地的玻璃碎片走出门外，“至少不是今天，淦，不知道今天天气好到适合出去旅游而不是上班吗？”  
他一边抱怨着一边拉上了那片已经成为摆设的门。

奈因站在原地分析着屋子里几十年来从未出现过的混乱。门玻璃碎了，他可以打电话叫维修工人帮忙重新装上；象征着结束的绳索断了，他可以解下它再买一根。但是这些想法并没有安慰奈因突然被打乱计划的恐惧感，那些错乱的碎片组成黑色的墙壁向他压来。他颤抖着翻出药柜里的氟哌啶醇和舒必利，每种两片。  
他明明计划好了，这应该是最后的药片，就像早上最后两片培根，最后一枚鸡蛋，最后一盒牛奶，人生最后一个清晨。但是计算之外的意外彻底打乱了他的思维。  
就像手掌里多余的一片药片，他每天吃两片，现在却多出一片，也许是药物制厂的意外，那个本不该这么早出现的警探也是意外。那么意外之于习惯用计划和分析来思考的他来说到底是好事还是坏事？

他吞下四片药，将那片多余的意外扔到垃圾桶里。

 

“你无不无聊啊，天天就想着自杀?”  
上帝这才天蒙蒙亮，要不是担心了一晚上这家伙有没有继续搞这些危险的事情，盖文才不会放弃温暖的被窝大老远跑到这条街来晨练。一开始路过卧室窗前的时候看见没人就觉得糟糕，绕一圈看见这家伙闭着眼睛坐在发动的车里，脸色也不太正常。盖文不得不打碎对方的第二块玻璃，于是一股难闻的汽车尾气味涌泄出来。  
奈因剧烈地呼吸着，咳出刚刚吸入的氮氧化合物，脸上巴掌扇过的痕迹还有火辣辣的刺痛感。身旁的汽车已经熄了火，车玻璃的碎片扑洒在座椅上，还有一抹红色的印记。  
奈因转头看向警察的手，有未被阻止的血流滴在绿意渐渐萎靡的草地上。  
“你的……手在流血。”奈因的声带不自觉拉紧，手臂也开始发抖，但是他克制住自己把手绢收回去的冲动。  
“……不负责的行为……啊？”正在对奈因的行为进行批评教育的盖文突然被突兀地打断，有些气不打一处来，“我正在说你呢？你到底什么毛病?”但他还是接过了那条雪白的方巾，缠住了手上的口子。  
事实上奈因现在才发现他一直在说话。若是他不分心注意这些言语，它们只会和鸟叫汽鸣等其他声音一样成为背景音。这种缺陷困扰了小时候的他很久，而现在至少使他可以选择性听不到一句斥责。  
所以他只是茫然又无辜地看了一眼盖文。  
这应该是两个人第一次真正意义上的对视，虽然前者很快又移开了目光。但是那双清澈又冷静的冰蓝色瞳仁又惊艳得不像是个因为悲伤绝望而想自杀的蠢蛋。盖文一时愣住了。  
那种熟悉的感觉。  
“你有自闭症吧。”  
一个听起来无须确认性的陈述句，所以奈因只是坐在地上没吭声。  
警察不再执着于对他的思想教育，也席地而坐。他没有穿制服，深棕色的皮夹克套在墨绿色的毛衣外，隔绝了初秋霜露的冷气。他从裤兜里摸出烟草，还递给奈因一根。奈因犹豫了一下，对这个意外的人类的好奇让他想和他一样尝试尼古丁的魅力，但是回想起书中对这种慢性毒品的描述他还是拒绝了。  
被拒绝的警察一副了然的样子，他耸耸肩，也只是唇角叼着烟，摸索打火机的手攥紧裤子没再动作。  
两个人在清晨的秋风中并排坐靠在奈因的汽车一侧，虽然对于刚刚救下一个自杀未遂的精神病来说这种情景看起来有些违和的宁静。  
“所以说你到底为什么一而再再而三地自杀?”含着烟草的嘴唇有些翁声瓮气，但语气柔和多了，仿佛只是在谈论天气。  
这让奈因感觉一丝放松。多年来连打电话叫维修工人都让他感觉窒息，而和这个多次打乱他正常轨迹的人坐在一起却没有让他产生逃走的想法。  
这不“正常”。但奈因享受这种不正常。也许他确实需要多和别人交谈。  
“这是……”奈因试图解释，“我的人生计划。”  
说完他又开始后悔，没有多少正常人会理解他的想法，这是他之前上自闭症培训学校时学到的教训。  
正常人也许无法理解他心中的死亡。每当提起死亡他总会在人们的脸上看见恐惧的深紫色，这种恐惧的标准范例也在学习表情时被反复提及。但是对于他而言，这只不过是必要的人生轨迹之一，就像年老病重时不得不接受死亡一样，他只不过减少了那些在病床上垂死挣扎的流程，在死亡来逼迫他之前，他提前接受它罢了。  
他不想再吃药了。  
果然警察皱起了眉头，露出思索的表情，也许还会有某种嫌弃的意味，但是奈因辨别不出来。但下一秒男人笑了起来，刺耳的大笑搞混了奈因的思维分析。  
“哈哈哈哈……你这个这个人生计划倒是周到，是不是打娘胎里就计划好了，直到嗝屁的方式都自己决定好了哈哈哈……倒是简单……”  
警察笑得上气不接下气，右手拍了拍奈因的肩膀，从地上爬了起来，拍打着屁股上的草屑。  
奈因却因为上一秒肩膀的触感而呆愣着，他没有预料中的对陌生人的触碰而感到冒犯。  
“当你们交到真正的朋友或是伴侣，你们会享受彼此的接触甚至主动触碰对方，这会是你们迈向正常的第一步。”奈因记得康纳教授是这样讲解的。那现在是这样吗？他把这个警察当做朋友了吗？  
“我叫奈因，你叫什么?”  
自我介绍是第一节课就学习的内容，而如今奈因第一次使用这句咒语，喉咙发紧。  
“盖文·里德。”那个警察这么回答，伸出手来扶奈因，而后者只用了1.5秒就收服了抗拒的肌肉，拽住那只手站了起来。  
“我……还能遇见你吗？”奈因的大脑又放出一句未经仔细审核的句子，下唇为此紧紧抿起来。  
“应该……肯定啦！我每天都会巡逻经过这里。”狗屁，这地方人少盖文从来不主动来这里溜达，但以后巡逻路线可以改改，盖文想道。  
“不过我可不希望下次来这又看到你在尝试新的自杀方式。”盖文冷下脸来恐吓他，随后又露出一贯的嬉皮笑脸，“那我明天下午交班后来你这喝杯茶好了，顺便检查你有没有好好活着。”他冲奈因眨了下眼睛。  
奈因调动嘴周肌肉回以微笑，又或许这次是它们自发的行动。

突然重启的人生需要新的轨迹和计划，其中就包括新的采购计划。鉴于之前的清空存货计划，他这次的采购单有些长，他不得不将它们拆分成两次以防别人投来的惊奇的目光——那种眼神虽然无害但常常让他感觉不自在。  
选购茶叶的时候他才发现自己没有询问对方的喜好，他只好把接受度最高的大吉岭和伯爵茶以及阿萨姆红茶各买了一点，然后三盒牛奶，甜点则是依照惯例的黄油饼干。  
15：30  
准时到家的奈因开始准备下午茶。从未一齐出现的两只茶杯此时靠在一起，棕红色的茶液汩汩流入瓷杯中。最后奈因还是选择了自己偏爱的红茶，虽然选择过程中差点焦虑症犯了。  
饼干整齐地摞在盘子里，牛奶与茶液的比例将口感把握在微甜的程度。奈因放下牛奶杯，思索自己内心对于他人的到访竟有些期待是否是一种可控的改变。  
15：54  
房门传来玻璃叩击的声音。忙于重新规划及采购的奈因还没做好给维修工人打电话修玻璃的心理准备，于是门锁旁的一块玻璃依然空缺着，而客人只能小心地敲着其他的玻璃。  
奈因把门打开。  
“很开心看见你还活着，奈因。”来人大大咧咧地走进来，把手里捧着的玻璃放在墙边，“正好你玻璃还没修，我赔的这块总算不会浪费了……哦你已经准备好了?真丰盛！那我们喝完茶再说。”  
奈因默默消化着对方一连串的话语，同时为他拉开椅子。  
“哦这杯子可真漂亮。”盖文端起茶杯看了一圈，喝了一口茶液，“老天我喜欢这甜度！”  
“……谢谢”听到夸赞要回礼。奈因背诵着聊天礼仪，手指紧张地蜷缩起来。  
“你不喝吗？”盖文疑惑地看着正襟危坐的奈因，任诱人的茶香随热气氤氲。  
15：59  
还没到下午茶时间，奈因默念。他想解释给对方，但是又担心这样的理由太怪异，“不正常”是其他人经常对他露出那种排斥又怜悯的表情的原因，他不想盖文也对他露出这种表情。他努力把手指伸向茶杯把手。  
只要等等，5秒钟……  
3……  
2……  
1  
像是机器人的红墙终于撤离，奈因终于端起茶杯将那口差点致命的茶液吞入口中。  
“哦是的……你们都是这样强迫症一样遵守自己的时间表……”盖文突然喃喃自语。  
他端起茶杯喝了一口，手指有些胡乱地捋了一下头发，虽然他们已经被发胶固定好了。这一般是焦虑的表现，奈因默默分析。然后他像是做了个打开什么的决定，缩在椅子里。  
“我曾经有一个弟弟，他也有自闭症，可能还有抑郁症什么的……”  
奈因诧异于他的过去式。  
“他要是没死，现在应该也和你差不多大。”  
“那他……是因为什么?”奈因忍不住问道。  
“和你之前几乎要做的事一样，只不过他的方式更快更狠，我都没想到老头的莱福被他发现了……哈哈有时候他可聪明了……”  
“与其说是自杀，不如说是我杀死了他。”盖文突然自责，触碰茶杯的手微微发抖。  
“我知道他想死，我早就知道……”  
“我明知道那把枪在他能够到的地方，我就是心存侥幸……”  
“换个地方只是一分钟的事情，或者我那天没有去买什么礼物、那块愚蠢的手表……只要提前半小时到家……我……”  
盖文红着眼睛，恶狠狠地盯着自己的双手，仿佛责备它们为什么当时没有阻止自己，又或者没有推自己一把。  
奈因看着那些浓郁的深棕色包裹着盖文，这是难过和愤怒颜色的混合物——也许还有别的，但奈因辨别不出来，这些就够让他慌乱起来，不知道如何应对的焦虑让他窒息。  
“安慰难过的人需要触碰和拥抱他们。”老师是这么讲的，但是他也说，“处于愤怒的人比较危险，有时需要回避，让他们自己冷静。”是拥抱还是走开?奈因指尖发麻地快速思考，当我难过的时候，我是希望自己一个人还是希望对方在身旁陪伴?  
“我能抱抱你吗？”  
盖文主动提出的申请解救了在焦虑症爆发边缘挣扎的奈因，他停下疯狂分析的大脑盯着盖文。  
“哦对不起……我知道你们都讨厌这……”  
奈因终于伸出手臂，尝试着揽过盖文的身躯，手指触碰到陌生的夹克，皮质的触感柔韧而温暖，又或许是眼前人给他的感觉。然后收拢手臂，屏住呼吸。感谢课本教会了他理论上的拥抱。  
胸膛隔着几层衣料相贴，他能感受到对面传来的心跳和体温，没有预想中的抗拒，只有温暖。这就是他们喜欢拥抱的原因吗？通过相互的触碰来感受生命的温热，甚至通过颈间的呼吸来感受彼此的气息。人们是在用这种方式来确认对方活着吗？  
所以他听到自己说——  
“我还活着。”(“I am alive.”)  
“别害怕。”  
而怀里的人身子终于止住了发颤，回抱住了他。  
像是两个孤独的溺海的人，他们终于遇到了彼此。

现在，这个叫奈因的男人决定去活。

 

【番外】  
奈因的自白

从床边到厨房的距离是七步，从厨房到栅栏的距离是九步，而从栅栏到盖文的工作单位却有三千三百五十七步。  
它是373个9的结果，但却不能被7整除。虽然这些计算结果本身没有任何意义，但此时站在警局的办公室里，恐慌和焦虑使我只能靠计算来给大脑找些事情来做。  
我来找盖文，但是他们说他在厕所。所以我只能在原地等待，并尝试着回答他们的问题。  
人多时的询问是最让我焦虑的事情。  
有时候他们和我说话，我会内心列出几个回答然后再挑选我认为最合适的答案。但这样有时耗费的时间有点长(虽然有时只是1.5秒钟)，他们会马上转换注意力到别的事情上不再在意我的回答，这让我感到“尴尬”(如果我对这个情感理解得正确)，这种情绪使我不舒服，所以这也是我不愿意和其他人交流的原因之一。  
但是盖文不一样。和他交谈总令我觉得放松。  
我有次询问过这个问题，他告诉我这可能是因为他比他们有经验。  
不过他的表情有些复杂，嘴角似乎是从得意的弧度倏而下降成有些犹豫的低落。我记得我在什么时候看见过这个表情。于是每当这个时候我便握住他的手，而他也立即回以微笑。

当盖文终于出现在我的视野里的时候，我立即松了一口气。  
“这就是你的小相好，Gayvin?”被称作安德森副队长的人冲盖文嚷道，带着揶揄的笑——学习表情时我曾反复研究过这个表情，眉头下皱一定弧度，眼睛眯起来，嘴角上翘的角度大于一般微笑，这通常带有嘲讽的意味，但是鉴于他的话语里有一半是我无法理解的单词，所以我无法完全理解他的意思。  
“操你的安德森。”  
盖文有些恼羞成怒的样子。他向我投来快速的一瞥又很快转了回去。  
周围有人在看向我们，他们在捂着嘴笑。我不明白发生了什么。今天是采购日，我和盖文约好了一起去镇上的超市，而现在只需要等他“把该死的文件整理好交上去”就好，所以我只是默默地跟着盖文。  
“哦拜托，你不用一直跟着我的。”盖文拦住我的脚步，他有些不自在地挠挠头，“我把这堆报告打印完交给头儿就可以下班了，你只要在这站着等我一分钟就好。”  
所以我只能在他的办公桌旁等待他回来。  
“嘿甜心——”一个杏红色中短头发的女人向我搭话，我尽力回以微笑，“你可真勇敢，盖文可是个远近皆知的混蛋。”  
“我并不这么认为，他很好。”我有点生气，即使她是在夸赞我。  
她露出一种了然混着怜悯又或者是揶揄的微笑，她想拍我的臂膀，我躲开了，她便离开了。  
盖文终于回来把我解救出来，我只想离开这里，所以没有费时间指出他所说的“一分钟”超时了2分40秒。

“什么是‘相好’?”  
坐在车上我终于得以问出一直困扰我的名词。如果从字面上理解只是“相处良好的朋友”的话他们为什么要嘲笑呢？那个杏色头发的女人为什么要夸奖我呢？我认为盖文是一个很好的人，和他相处良好是一件很很容易的事情，他们只是没发现而已。  
盖文以一种肉眼可见的速度涨红了脸。  
“那个混——安德森说的话不要信——”  
我想纠正我的问题是对这个名词的解释而非它的判断正确与否，但是盖文看起来有些紧张，他继续说道——  
“那是在说情侣的意思——当然我不是说这是我的想法——”  
他的语速有些不必要的快，音调偏低，我回想书本上对这种行为的解释——掩饰，意思是设法掩盖真实情况和想法不想让别人知道。  
我发现很多人喜欢这样，掩饰自己的真实想法，并且用谎言来弥补漏洞。有时他们还会给谎言命名上颜色，黑色指坏的，白色指好的，可我看不出它们的颜色，又或者我对颜色的理解和他们不一样，也许这就是我“不正常”的原因之一。  
我不喜欢谎言，不喜欢掩饰，它们让我感到难受，所以我想把我的想法直白地表达出来。  
“我认为你是个好人，盖文，”我认真地看着他的眼睛，那抹墨绿色的瞳仁，“我喜欢你。”  
盖文看起来被吓到了，他的瞳孔缩小，手指蜷缩起来，然后他嘴唇翕动，却没有从中发出任何单词。  
最后他转回身子，启动了车子。  
“谢谢你，奈因。”他说道。  
我无法理解。我表达了我的想法，陈述了一件事实，而他却向我表示感谢。就像我告诉他云朵是白色的，草是绿色的，他也会说谢谢吗？  
“但是我想我们说的喜欢不是一个意思。”  
他用指腹敲击着方向盘，汽车的速度在超速的边缘靠拢。道路交通法规规定汽车在发动时不能和司机交谈，所以我只能保持沉默。  
以前去超市的路上我会安静地听盖文讲他一天的趣闻或是烦心事，这些总让我有种路上时间很短的错觉。而今天我只能默默地计算着路上的路灯个数，但是这些规律的数字也无法安抚我内心莫名的烦躁。  
汽车终于停在超市的停车场，盖文拉下了手刹。这时候我知道我必须要把这些说出来。  
“我喜欢你，并且渴望着更进一步的交流，不只是朋友意义上的交往。”  
我曾以为喜欢只是一句简单的单方面陈述的想法，但直到说出来的那一刻我才发现自己是多么渴望着回应，企盼着对方报以相同的情感，它们差点在路上逼疯我。  
盖文看起来处在大笑或哭出来的边界，他的眼圈很容易发红，为此他干笑了两声。  
“你这个混蛋，我以为——”  
他伸手扯住我的衣领把我拉向他，于是我倾身，吻上他的唇。  
曾经我无法理解接吻的意义，这种行为在交换唾液的同时也会交换大量的细菌(虽然它们对于免疫系统可能有好处)。但是此时我吸吮(或者被吸吮)柔软的唇瓣时却感觉到无限的爱意，它们从接触的皮肤和舌齿之间发散爆发出来，在我的大脑里炸出灿烂的烟花。  
Wonderful.我的大脑只剩下这个词语。

最后我们在超市买了采购单上没有的东西，但计划之外的事情有时也很美好，不是吗？

Fin.


End file.
